It's over, We're safe
by staceyx2006x
Summary: After the final battle. Written from Ginnys point of veiw. My first ever one. Rated M for Later chapters. Enjoy.


Ginny Weasley was sleeping soundly, curled up in a four poster bed. She woke suddenly and sat up. The memory's of the night before came flooding back. He'd done it, Harry Potter had done it. He had defeated the worlds worst wizard. Lord Voldemort was dead, the world was finally safe again. Then she remembered Fred lying there lifeless and grief took over. She began to cry uncontrollably, her body shook with the tears. Then she herd a voice call for her out side the door. "Ginny? Are you awake?" Called Harry from the outside of the door. "Y-yes." She stuttered in reply. The door opened slowly as Harry stepped inside. "Ginny?" He said softly noticing her tears.

Ginny leaped forward from the bed, throwing her arms around Harry. "Shhh." Harry whispered wrapping his arms around her. "Its over, we're safe." Ginny nodded then rested her head on Harry's shoulder. They stayed like that for several minuets, just listening to each others breathing. Ginny slowly looked up at Harry. "I've missed you "She whispered softly. "I've missed you too." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "You we're the one thing that kept me going out there." He whispered into her ear. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked him. "Well while I was out there, I just thought of you, and how much danger you would be in if I didn't carry on, so I couldn't give up. I had to make the world safe for you." Harry told her. Ginny smiled as Harry wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just a question, why are you in my old bed?" Harry asked while laughing slightly. "Well I had loads of things on my mind and I kinda felt safe somewhere that reminded me of you." Ginny replied sheepishly. Harry just smiled while scoping Ginny up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. "Want to stay up here for a bit?" Harry asked while placing her down on the bed and sitting next to her. "Sure" She replied. "I don't think I'm ready to face the world just yet." "Same" he said as he pulled Ginny into his arms.

They stayed like that for just over an hour till they both realised how hungry they was. Having not eaten for several hours. On the walk down they saw several groups of people seaking comfort in each other. Every person they passed smiled at them. In the kitchen the house elf's we're running about frantically trying to make food for everyone. "Master Harry." An old elf screeched while running over to them. A gold locket bouncing of his chest as he did so. "Would master like anything?" the elf asked while bowing low. "Yeah, um me and Ginny are hungry so could you um, make us some breakfast please?" Harry asked. "Yes of course, anything master Harry wants, because kreacher is a good elf and will do anything for his master." Harry smiled as the elf ran of. They found a small table inside the kitchen. Which Ginny though must be used by the elf's as it was a bit lower down than most tables. She took the time while waiting for the elf to look at Harry proper. She couldn't help but notice how much he had changed. His hair was longer, he was a lot thinner than the last time she seen him, which is saying something as Harry has always had an underweight look. She could see the six pack sticking through his top. Showing he had a lot more muscle. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes. The was still the same bright green pair she had fallen in love with. She smiled at this thought which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "What you smiling at?" Harry asked with a smirk. "You" she replied still smiling. "You've changed." She added. "Really?" He asked. "Yep." She nodded. "Well I've been a little bit busy lately not had time to notice." He said with a grin and looking down at himself. Ginny just laughed slightly as the elf brought the food over. "Thank you." they both said as the elf bowed and walked away. They ate in silence. Once finished they both nodded and rose from there seats. They walked into the great hall to help with the cleaning. Which given the amount that needed to be done it would take up to a whole day to do, that's if everyone helped.


End file.
